A standby four-wheel drive vehicle is known that includes primary drive wheels coupled to a drive source including a motor generator that generates a regenerative braking torque, and a clutch device disposed between the drive source and secondary drive wheels to switch a two-wheel drive state using the primary drive wheels and a four-wheel drive state using the primary drive wheels and the secondary drive wheels. An example is a standby four-wheel drive vehicle of Patent Document 1, for example. In Patent Document 1, during regenerative braking by the motor generator, the clutch device is controlled such that the regenerative braking is performed with both the primary drive wheels and the secondary drive wheels. Performing the regenerative braking with both the primary drive wheels and the secondary drive wheels improves the behavioral stability of the vehicle.